Green Demons
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: Green with envy...A common phrase use to describe a person with intense jealously. Luigi has always been in the shadow of his brother, and has grown sick of it... (Includes swearing, gore.)
1. The Return of the Green Thunder

_**Green Demons**_

 _ **Chapter One- The Return of the Green Thunder**_

* * *

It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads, mushroom-like people, were doing their normal work. That is, until a large explosion was heard at the Princess' castle, Like said before, just a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom.

A loud and rough laugh was heard throughout the castle's corridors as a large turtle-like monster captured a princess with golden hair. "Mario! Luigi!" Princess Peach cried out as Bowser hopped into his Koopa Clown Car.

"Don't bother this time, you doops. You two won't defeat me like last time!" Bowser shouted to two mustached men, one wearing red clothes and blue overalls with a 'M' on his hat, and the other being his younger yet taller brother wearing green clothes, blue overalls and a 'L' on his cap.

Mario was prepared to rescue the princess as always, Luigi however not so much, as he stared at Bowser nervously. "Don't worry Princess! Master Mario and Luigi will save you!" Shouted an old Toad named Toadsworth.

Mario pulled out his hammer and jumped up, smacking the flying device's side, causing it to move some. Bowser only lets out a snicker as he pushes a button, making the clown car's mouth open and form a cannon.

"Luigi!" Mario shouts as the cannon launched a cannonball at Mario's younger brother. Luigi stood there in fear, and would've been hit if Mario hadn't pulled him out of the way.

Luigi shook his head, snapping out of his frozen state. "H-Huh?" He looks at Bowser, and pulled out his hammer. 'I froze up again...Like always.' He thought to himself as he tried to smack Bowser.

Bowser moved a bit to the side, causing Luigi's hammer to almost hit Peach. Luckily, it didn't as it accidentally smashed the controls. "S-Sorry!" Luigi shouts to the princess, falling to the ground scared he almost hit Peach.

The Koopa Clown Car began to spark and move in a spasctic manner. It looked like it was about to explode! Luigi wanted to jump in and save Peach, but he found himself frozen in fear.

Mario jumped up, grabbing Peach as the clown car explodes, sending Bowser flying through the hole he created. "Princess, are you okay?" Mario asked Peach, looking down at her as he set her down.

Peach nodded her head, standing up. "I am okay. Thank you both." She said, giving Mario a smooch on the kiss. Peach walked over to Luigi and gave him a hug.

"S-Sorry..." Luigi apologized, which confused the princess.

"For what Luigi?" Peach asked, looking at the plumber.

"I almost hit you." Luigi said, feeling guilt.

"Don't worry about it bro." Luigi felt Mario put his hand on his shoulder. "It was just an accident, and you didn't. Plus you helped save her." Mario said in an assuring voice, smiling.

Luigi, still feeling sadden on the inside, gave them a light smile. "Yeah, you're right." He nods.

A crowd of Toads entered the room, happy their princess is safe. "Three cheers for Mario! Hip-hip! Hooray!" They shouted. Luigi thought they were going to say his name too.

After cheering Mario's name, some Toads came up smiling. "Way to go as usual Mario!" They congratulated Mario, ignoring Luigi.  
"I helped too..." Luigi said softly, though no one heard him. _'I wish I could be praised too...'_ He sorrowfully thought to himself. "Hey Mario? I'm going to head on home." Luigi tells his brother.

Mario nodded to his brother. "'Kay bro, see ya." He says as Luigi walked out of the door.

* * *

Toads continued to pass him as if he wasn't there, most likely to either congratulate Mario for saving the day as usual or seeing if the Princess is alright.

Luigi left the castle and walked through town, silently humming to himself. He was trying to get his mind off the negative emotions he was feeling. Maybe a nice cup of tea could help him calm down...

"Look out!" Luigi stopped dead in his tracks when a female voice shouted out behind him. A soccer ball bounced right in front of Luigi, causing the cowardly plumber to pull his hat over his head in fear.

A woman with dark brown hair, blue eyes and an orange dress walked over to him and picked up the ball, spinning it on her fingers. "That was a close one. You alright Luigi?" Princess Daisy asked, noticing Luigi hiding.

"Y-Yeah..." Luigi nodded his head shakingly. "H-Hey Daisy..." He says softly, cheeks lightly lit up.

"Hello Luigi. I heard what happened at the castle. Congrats on you two for saving Peach!" She said, patting Luigi in the back. Luigi's spirit was lifted up a bit.

"Thanks..." Luigi said, Daisy noticing his sad tone.

"You okay Luigi? Is something wrong?" Asked the tomboyish princess, making Luigi look down.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I always freeze up or mess something up whenever I'm supposed to do something heroic, and it bugs me. It lets people just walk over me and I just wish I could get some credit too."

Daisy gives Luigi a warm smile. "People know you do things to help."

 _'Yeah, by always cheering 'Mario', 'Mario', 'Mario...'_ Luigi clenched his fists some as he thought this. "I know." He said as he gives his crush a small smile.

"See ya." Daisy said standing up proudly, walking away. _'He's so cute.'_ Daisy thought to herself smiling as she bounced the soccer ball some.

* * *

Luigi silently walked home, looking down at the dirt path. _'Maybe I could just fix some spaghetti to calm my nerves.'_

 _'I know what could calm your nerves...'_ Luigi suddenly hears a voice that was seemingly behind him, making him turn around to see no one. He shook his head, thinking it's just his imagination.

 _'Home sweet home...'_ Luigi sighs as he walks in, going into the kitchen to fix him some tea. He begins to put on some spaghetti when he hears the voice again.

 _'You want to be stronger. Get back at those who hurt you.'_ Luigi jumped at the voice, almost dropping the tomato sauce.

"Who's there?" Luigi shouts, looking around frantically. "Come out, before I-"

 _'There's no need to be so hostile Mr. L'_ That name made Luigi's heart sank. Mr. L was an alternative ego Luigi went through when he was hypnotized by Count Bleck.

"I'm not him. Not anymore." Luigi said as he sets the pot on the stove. The voice seemingly stopped.

* * *

After a nice cup of tea and a plate of spaghetti, Luigi walks to his and Mario's room, setting down in his green bed.

 _'Mario, Mario, Mario. You wish you could have that fame instead of being in your brother's shadow.'_ The voice spoke to Luigi.

Luigi shook his head. "No, he deserves the attention. He does all the work after all..." Luigi said.

The voice spoke again. _'You do as much as him, yet you always get the cold shoulder. That doesn't irritate you at all?_ ' He pointed out, making Luigi look down. _'My point exactly. I can help you...If you let me.'_

Luigi sat up, looking at the closet. He walks over to it, spotting an old box under Mario's fancy white suit and tophat. He pulls it out and opened it, freezing at the sight.

In the box was a black jumpsuit with two golden buttons and a belt, dark grey gloves and shoes, a dark green cap with a black background and a backwards 'L' as oppose to the white background and normal 'L' on Luigi's cap. There was also a black mask and a green bandanna.

"I don't know about this..." Luigi said, pulling out the green bandanna.

 _'You big baby. Let me take over.'_ Luigi suddenly clenched his forehead as he stumbled backwards, falling onto his bed.

"What are...you...doing...?" Luigi began to feel lightheaded as his worried frown began to turn into a crooked grin. He started to chuckle while his blue pupils began to turn into a more grey-ish blue as he stood up.

'Luigi' walked over to the clothing. "Good to be back." He chuckle, removing Luigi's clothing before changing into the outfit. "Still fits like a glove." He says as he stretches the wrist of the glove.

* * *

Mr. L looked in the mirror, purposely messing up his hair and mustache. "Luckily not everyone in this town is a genius." He said as he started working on a weird logo in the shape of a green lightning bolt. "The Green Thunder is back, baby!" He laughs, sounding almost maniacal and cartoonish laughter.

Night began to fall as Mr. L stepped out. "Time to go have some fun!" He shouts, running off to the town.

In the town, a Goomba wearing a blue cap was walking through an alleyway when he is suddenly ambushed by a red Toad with a small scar on his mouth, a leather jacket and a small dagger in his hand.

"Put your hands where I can see them, and give me everything you've got." The Toad said, pointing his dagger at the Goomba.

"B-But I don't even have hands!" The Goomba shouted, backing up some only to be picked up by another Toad, this one being yellow with a black jacket and shades. "Please, I don't have anything!"

"Really, then what's this small pouch with gold in it?" The yellow Toad says, picking up the bag. "Seems about that's all he got bro. Do it." He smirks crazily.

The red Toad nodded, approaching the Goomba preparing to stab him.

"Gentlemen. Gentlemen. Unhand that Goomba now." The three were taken by surprise by the voice of Mr. L, who was standing behind the red Toad.

"Who the hell are you?" The yellow Toad asked, still holding the Goomba. "Mind your own business." He said.

All of a sudden, Mr. L rushed up to Red Toad, picking him up. "I believe you misheard me. Unhand that Goomba now... **Before I smash your head all over the damn concrete ground.** " He smirked, gripping harder on the Toad.

Distracted, the yellow Toad is kicked by the Goomba, who manages to escape and run off. "Son of a-" He grumbled, looking up at Mr. L, angered. "I'll save you brother!" He shouts, rushing at them with his knife pulled.

"Ah, that's not very ' _knife_ ' of you." Mr. L joked before he tossed red Toad at the yellow one, before running off.

"Coward..." Yellow Toad mumbled as he slowly got up.

* * *

As Mr. L ran off, a mysterious figure stared at him. "Him again..." She muttered to herself, dress flowing in the window as she touched her square-shaped pigtails. "Hope this doesn't end badly..." She sighed as she walked off.

 ** _[End of Chapter 1]_**

 _ **Author's Note- Here's the first chapter of my new/first Mario story 'Green Demons'. This game takes place somewhat after Odyessy, and years after Super Paper Mario. No one really remembers Mr. L, besides Luigi himself and the mysterious person, so not everyone will recognize him. Sorry, by the time of writing this, it was around 1:00 AM to 2:00 AM so I'm tired. Anyway, leave your thoughts and feelings on it so far.**_


	2. Old Faces, New Friends

**_Green Demons_**

 _ **Chapter Two- Old Faces, New Friends**_

* * *

Daisy was walking home the very night after finish a small game of soccer, bouncing the soccer ball around. "Can't believe night came so quickly." The princess of Sarasaland said to herself, looking up at the night sky.

She still however thought about Luigi. The way he was acting earlier had worried her dearly, seeing someone as kind as Luigi looking depressed.

"Well well, what have we here...?~" Daisy hears a flirty voice behind her, making the tomboy to turn around to see Mr. L standing there. Or in this case, leaning against a lamppost. "Howdy toots.~" He smirks, giving her a small wink

Daisy only rolled her eyes as she made to walk away. She was stopped when Mr. L popped in front of her, arms cross. "What do you want, creep?" Daisy asked, glaring at him.

"Now now, no need to be hostile honey." Mr. L says as he puts his arm around Daisy's neck. "All I want is you..." He said when Daisy felt something pinch her rear.

Blushing madly, she pushed him away, before delivering her foot into Mr. L's shrooms. This made him fall onto his knees as Daisy walks away angrily. "C-Call me...?" Mr. L squeaked until he fell face first into dirt.

" _Fucking pervert. Who does he think he is?_ " Daisy thought as she walked away, not knowing Mr. L's **true** identity.

Mr. L had ended up passed out from being kicked in the coins, when the mysterious person from earlier walked up behind him. She stared down at him when Mr. L's clothes suddenly switch to Luigi's in a matter of seconds. " _He's back to normal. Back to being the Green Mario. Should really get him home._ " She thought as she grabbed his legs. " _Wow, this guy is lighter than what I imagined._ " She continued as she began to drag Luigi to his and Mario's home, the latter luckily not home since he was at Peach's castle still.

* * *

"Great stars, that guy was really tough." The red toad said as he get to his feet.

"Please. All he did was toss you into me." Yellow toad says as he helped his younger brother up. "You alright Tim?" He asked with a sigh.

"I'm fine Tom." Tim said as he rubbed his bruised arm. "Hey bro?"

"What?" Tom asked as he picked up the pack of gold the Goomba dropped earlier.

"Why do we do this?" Asked Tim as he looked at the gold.

Tom looked at him, puzzled a bit. "Do what?"

"Why do we rob people we find on the streets at night?" Tim says, looking down at the ground, showing signs of remorse.

Tom opened his mouth to speak, before closing it when he chocked on his words. "Because we have to do this to survive." Tom admits to his brother as he places a hand on his shoulder. "Ever since mom died, and father went to jail, we've been having to do this. I won't lie to you, I hate doing this." He says as he looked at the dagger that has been stained countless times. "I wish I could give you a good life. I wish I could've been a better brother."

Tim looks at his older brother soon wrapping his arms around his brother, giving him a hug. "You are a good brother. You're doing this because you care about me." Tim tells his brother before letting out a tired yawn. "I'm going to lay down. Night bro..." He says, walking over to a small shelter made up of wet and dirty cardboard boxes.

"Night..." Tom says silently as he looks down at both the pouch of gold and a small blue hat on the ground. He picks up the hat and turns it over to see 'If lost, please return to this address' written on the back. He sighs and stuffed both the cap and the gold in his pocket before walking off to return the hat...and gold.

* * *

In Peach's castle, Mario, Princess Peach and Toadsworth were all having dinner.

"Here's to Master Mario for saving the day like normal!" Toadsworth prepared a toast to the plumber, holding up a glass of champagne.

Mario smiled. "It was no problem, though Luigi helped too."

"My word, that's right. Can't believe I forgot about him. Here's to Luigi!" He says happily.

Some of the guards at the table let out a snicker.

"I hope Luigi will be okay. He seemed sad as he left." Peach says, looking at an empty chair that was intended for Luigi had he not left.

Mario looks at the chair too, taking another bite of his meal. "Yeah. But I'm sure he'll bounce right back. He always does." Mario smiled, noticing Peach looking down blushing. "Princess?"

Princess Peach looks up at him. "Mario, can I speak to you in private?" She asks of him.

"Of course." Mario says, standing up and followed Peach to her room. There, she closed the door, locking it as well. "Is something wrong?" Mario asks, becoming concerned.

Peach took a breath, and turned to him. "What do you think of kids Mario?" She asked him.

"It depends really. I like kids, they're usually cute and full of life." Mario answered, smiling.

This made Peach smiled as she took in another breath. "How would you feel if you had kids?" Mario was noticing the theme of these questions.

"I would be very happy." Mario told her, making her suddenly hug him. "Wait..."

"Mario..." She suddenly whispers into his ear. "...I'm pre-"

Before she even finished, Mario had already figured out and smiled. "You're...I'm gonna be a..." He was so excited and surprised, he ended up passing out from shock.

Peach lets out a giggle and carried him to her bed, climbing in beside him. "Night Mario." She whispers as she gives him a smooch on the cheek.

* * *

"Come on." A stern female voice rang out throughout Luigi's subconscious. "Wake up." The voice appeared again. Luigi slowly opened his eyes to see a figure. A figure he immediately recognized.

The figure was a girl with green head, cubed-shaped pigtails and black arms and legs looking like black sticks belonging to a stick figure. Her chest was a bit roundish and she wore a cute yellow dress accompanied with an adorable red bowtie. Yet this girl was anything but adorable.

Luigi jumped back at her. "What are _you_ doing here?" Luigi asked Mimi, who only looked to the side.

"What? No thank you for dragging you to your home? I could've easily left you out in the streets." Mimi scoffed, arms crossed.

Luigi looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Listen. I know the last time we met, we weren't exactly buddy-buddy. But...I want to be good." Mimi says, not losing her serious attitude.

"Huh?" Luigi was still confused. Why did Mimi suddenly want to be good? Technically speaking, she _did_ redeem herself by helping Mario and co. take out Dimentio. "So why did you come here?"

Mimi looks at Luigi. "I saw you a few hours ago. You became Mr. L again Luigi." She tells him.

"W-What?!" This makes him jump in shock. Did he really became Mr. L?

"You took down two thugs about to rob a Goomba." Mimi confessed. "You somewhat inspired me to turn over a new path. Plus I could possibly help you control your new ability."

Luigi sighs, unsure how to take this. Not only was one of his former enemies asking him to help her be a good guy, but that he was also Mr. L again. Not now thought.

Mimi pulls out a green scarf. "This scarf can help you instantly become him again. I'm sure both of you don't want to waste time getting dressed." She says, handing Luigi the scarf.

He looks down at the scarf. " _I got no problem with her._ " Luigi heard Mr. L in his subconscious again.

"What do I have to give you in return?" Luigi asks Mimi.

"Simple. Can I stay here?" Mimi asked, looking around.

"What?" Luigi looks at her surprised.

"I don't exactly have anywhere else to stay. Plus if you're worrying about Mario, I can simply shapeshift..." She took a moment to quickly shape shift into a green and yellow plus white polka dotted chair. "...so he doesn't find me." She continued, changing back to normal.

Luigi had his doubts, before sighing. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you stay here." He tells her, smiling somewhat as he puts the scarf into a drawer.

Mimi gave a small smirk as she walks downstairs. There, she laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. " _Please don't make me regret this..._ " She thought as she transforms into a green pillow, falling asleep.

Luigi laid down. He didn't exactly know what he did as Mr. L, including the part of him pinching Daisy backside, but he figured that he's doing some good for once. He smiled some as he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **[End of Chapter 2]**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here it is folks! Chapter two of Green Demons! This was a joy to write, since I actually gave some more character to the two thugs. And for those who correctly guessed the obvious mysterious person as Mimi, you were correct! ^3^ Stay prepared folks, as Chapter 3 will have more in store for our characters. More characters to come, both good and bad! Let me know what you thought of this story, and what you hope to see in the near future!**_

 _ **Have a good day/evening/night!**_


End file.
